


Zuko Zuko Zuko Zuko

by wegotworktodo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotworktodo/pseuds/wegotworktodo
Summary: I hate how every time I search Zuko a Danny phantom fan fiction comes up. It’s killing me. I think as a society we have progressed past the need for a Danny x Zuko fan fiction. Hopefully this will filter it out but with my luck probably not.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 102





	Zuko Zuko Zuko Zuko

whaddup fam😎


End file.
